¡Yo cuidaré de él!
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: "Oz podrá estar atontado por su resfriado y/o por el medicamento, así que no caigas en lo que te diga".


Holi~Holi~ no esperaba subir pronto otra historia pero lo creí adecuado xD ya que igual estoy… necesitada de cuidados QwQ (?)

-Enserio esta algo enferma- ¡Disfruten

**Pandora hearts pertenece a Jun-Sama**

* * *

Desde tempranas horas de la mañana, unos molestos y roncos torcidos se escuchaban en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Rainsworth, llamando la atención de los demás residentes. Se escuchó un largo rechinido por parte de los resortes del colchón, la persona que se hallaba entre las colchas había cambiado a una posición boca acabado. Tosió fuertemente, casi lastimando su garganta, apretó con fuerza las sabanas y poco a poco una cabellera rubia fue asomado por la parte superior de la cama, dejando hundir levemente su cabeza sobre la tibia almohada, sus ojos esmeralda estaban llorosos, algo entrecerrados. A partir de la nariz no se veía más gracias a las blancas sabanas.  
-¡Sharon, Sharon!-Gritaba una joven de largos cabellos castaños que corría atrás de la señorita Rainsworth. Sharon no prestaba la más mínima atención a la pobre Alice, orillándola a decir las "palabras mágicas" -¿Hermana mayor Sharon?-Consultó con miedo, entonces la señorita se dio media vuelta y tomo a la coneja de sus manos, sonriéndole dulcemente, pero en parte de manera aterradora.  
-¿Si?-Hablo amable- ¿Pequeña Alice?  
Por su instinto, se erizo completamente solo de escuchar esa voz asquerosamente dulce.  
-Oz… ¡Oz no fue a verme al despertar!-Soltó al tomar todo el valor requerido, recordando que su "sirviente" tenía la obligación de cada mañana ir a levantar a su ama- Quise entrar a su habitación pero un par de mujerzuelas no me dejaron pasar-Mascullo haciendo un puchero.  
-¡Alice!-Exclamo la otra- no son mujerzuelas, son las sirvientas-La reprendió suavemente, mirándola con cierta preocupación- y no te han dejado pasar porque al parecer Oz ha amanecido con un fuerte resfriado.  
-¿Resfriado?-Inquirió, era algo que no conocía- ¿Se come? ¿Es bueno? ¿Sabe a carne?-Interrogaba, dejándose llevar por sus fantasías, haciendo reír a la joven con esas preguntas sin sentido.  
-No, no se come y mucho menos es bueno-Dijo mientras mantenía su dedo índice en alto, como si señalara algo imaginario.  
-¿Entonces qué es?-Pregunto ahora con menos interés que con el que había preguntado cuando se imaginaba carne de todo tipo por todos lados.  
-Es algo que te da, y necesita de muchos cuidados-Le continúo explicando, Alice levantó la mirada al escuchar las últimas palabras, pensándolas por un momento. Ella era la "ama" de Oz, igual que los sirvientes estaban para serviles a sus amos, y los amos deben de cuidar de cierta manera a sus sirvientes y en esta ocasión parecía ameritarlo.  
-¡Yo puedo cuidar de Oz!-Exclamo frunciendo el ceño-, esas… -hizo una leve pausa antes de soltar a lo loco las palabras- sirvientas no lo cuidaran, yo quiero cuidar de él-Exigía.  
-Pero pequeña Alice… tú no sabes…-Fue interrumpida.  
-Entonces enséñame-Tragó pesadamente y se esforzó en poner la cara más dulce que pudo-Hermana mayor Sharon.  
La mencionada soltó un grito de emoción y no dudo dos veces en tomar la mano de su "hermana menor" para llevarla casi a arrastras por las cosas necesarias para cuidar al joven, pasaron por algunas habitaciones y hasta por la cocina, tomando un recipiente, una jarra con agua bien helada y algunos trapos.  
-¿Para qué es esto?-Inquirió Alice mientras caminaba por los pasillos con Sharon, mirándola con curiosidad.  
-Son para bajarle la fiebre a Oz.  
-¿Fiebre?  
-Ya verás-Le sonrió y Alice dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia los pasillos, solo faltaba dar la vuelta e ir derecho, entonces corrió emocionada, aferrándose a las cosas que llevaba cargando. Al quedar frente a la bella y grande puerta de madera, se le pusieron en frente dos mujeres, o como Alice las llamaba, dos mujerzuelas.  
-Señorita Alice, ya le hemos dicho antes que no puede pasar-Le explico una de las sirvientas, y Alice solo sonrió victoriosa, señalando a la chica que se venía atrás de ella.  
-Nosotras nos encargaremos-Dijo la Señorita y haciendo una leve reverencia, las sirvientas se retiraron, no antes sin ver un mal gesto que Alice les dedico, infantil y groseramente les saco la lengua a ambas.  
Aún con su sonrisa de victoria, la castaña iba a tomar la iniciativa al acercar su mano al picaporte pero dio un respingo al escuchar escandaloso tosido, sonaba muy mal, cuando el silencio volvió a colarse en el lugar, Sharon le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio, por fin abrió la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido pero la puerta no estaba de su lado y sonó un pequeño rechinado que hizo un irritante eco. Ese molesto ruido hizo que el joven que permanecía acostado sobre la cama diera vuelta con toda dificultad para dirigir la mirada a la puerta, se movía con pesadez.  
Al verlo así, Alice corrió con cierta preocupación hasta el joven y dejo todo lo que tenía en brazos sobre el suelo.  
-¿Alice?-Masculló apenas en un susurro, abriendo despacio sus ojos esmeraldas, tenía la mirada vidriosa y las mejillas completamente coloradas.  
-¡Oz!-Exclamó Alice al verlo-, ¿morirá?-Inquirió ahora mirando a Sharon. Una adorable risa se escuchó, Oz reía ante la pregunta inocente de Alice, pero ceso cuando, nuevamente, los tosidos surgieron, más fuertes al punto que se incorporó un poco para no perder todo el aire. Al segundo que calmo, recayó sobre el colchón algo jadeante.  
-Se te nota muy mal-Comentó Sharon mirándolo con preocupación, el chico solo pego un roncón suspiro.  
-Realmente ahora me siento mejor-Musito entre algunos sutiles jadeos-, estoy muy feliz porque Alice está aquí-Decía mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro, parecía un pequeño e inocente niño en ese estado que se encontraba, y el sonroje que le provocaba la fiebre adornaba su rostro-, pero no se preocupen yo estoy…-No pudo terminar ya que volvió a toser. Sharon contuvo las ganas de decirle un par de cosas pero considero la opción de que "la fiebre le estuviera haciendo mal en la cabeza".  
-Alice, tómale la temperatura a Oz-Le dijo Sharon al tiempo que colocaba el recipiente y le vertía el agua que se había mantenido en la jarra algo sudada por el agua helada.  
-¿Eh?-Balbuceo Alice.  
-Pon tu mano sobre su frente y verifícalo.  
Asintió y subió su mano hasta la frente del chico, primero removió sus húmedos cabellos de su frente, que se habían adherido ahí gracias al sudor, y coloco su mano sobre esta, estaba ardiendo.-Está muy caliente-Le dijo muy rápido, como si su vida dependiera de ello, el muchacho solo miraba vidrioso a la nada.  
-Ponle esto en la frente-Le dijo Sharon, pasándole un trapo color celeste humedecido. Alice no objeto ante las ordenes, ahora su mente estaba centrada en querer ayudar a Oz, y coloco el paño sobre la frente del muchacho, acaricio suavemente con la yema de sus dedos cuidadosamente pero sin darse cuenta, eso hacia que un poco del frió líquido escurriera.  
-Me mojaras todo… Alice-Susurro mirándola sin sonrisa alguna, esto le hizo sentir algo extraño.  
-Iré por algún medicamento, cuidado un momento, Alice-Le dijo Sharon antes de marcharse, Alice se trago unas cuantas palabras y la dejo marcharse sin más.  
Al quedarse sola no sabía que hacer, solo escuchaba la agitada respiración de Oz, quería sacar ese sonido de su cabeza, para distraerse un instante solo camino hasta una silla al otro lado de la habitación y la llevo hasta la cama, justo junto a Oz y se sentó.  
Tenía las manos sobre sus piernas, se sentía inquieta, levantaba y bajaba una y otra vez rápidamente, sentía que sus manos sudaban helado y al instante se quito sus blancos guantes y los tiro al suelo con cierto rencor inexplicable. Bufó agobiada y dirigió su mirada al chico, ahora estaba dormitando.  
La puerta se abrió sin previó aviso y una de las sirvientas le entrego a Alice una pequeña canasta con una nota y se marcho sin decirle nada más, cerrando la puerta tras suyo. Frunció el ceño, con lo mucho que le gustaba leer, y leyó la nota.  
"Disculpa pequeña Alice, mi abuela Sheryl me ha llamado y he tenido que ir a atenderla de inmediato junto con Break. Cuida bien de Oz mientras no estoy y cumple con los enumerados que te he dejado al reverso de la nota.  
Sharon"  
Dio vuelta a la nota y leyó el primer encargo. Darle los medicamentos a Oz.  
Tomó el frasco especificado, era de tamaño mediano con un liquido rojizo.  
-Oz-Le llamo Alice, pero no hubo respuesta, apenas e hizo un pequeño gesto de molestia. La chica suspiro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, destapo el frasco y lo dejo sobre la mesita de noche para luego tratar de ayudar al rubio a que se reincorporase, le resulto un tanto tedioso, y al final termino solo sosteniéndolo de la nuca y vertiendo un poco del extraño liquido por los labios entreabiertos del muchacho, por desgracia un poco del mismo se derramaba por la comisura de uno de sus labios. Tosió un poco, sin embargo si bebió el medicamento.  
-Eso sabe horrible, Alice-Soltó de repente y la chica no dijo nada, solo volvió a dejar la cabeza de su amigo sobre la almohada. Él se dio cuenta de que no hubo alguna respuesta explosiva, a lo que volvió a abrir los ojos y miro a la chica, en su rostro solo se mostraba profunda preocupación mientras leía una nota que tenía en manos, esto lo enterneció.-¿Qué es eso Alice?-Inquirió curioso, el efecto de la medicina estaba haciendo buen efecto, aun así no lo dejaba al cien todavía.  
-Es una especie de…-Pensó mucho en sus palabras, ya que ni ella misma sabía que era, solo para que servía- manual para cuidarte-Soltó en voz infantil, a lo que Oz rió divertido.  
-Bien Alice, entonces, ¿Qué sigue en tu manual?  
-No preguntes y solo obedece, tonto sirviente-Le reclamo-, siéntate.  
Él joven sonreía tranquilo, a pesar se estar enfermo todo parecía transcurrir como era debido.  
-¿Qué más?-Inquirió el joven.  
-Espera ahí-Mascullo y fue tomando algunas de las cosas que anteriormente había traído con Sharon y las dejo sobre la cama, sin crisparse, acerco sus manos hasta el cuerpo del muchacho y comenzó a desabotonar la parte superior de su pijama, a lo que Oz abrió los ojos de par en par por las acciones de la joven.  
-¡Alice!-Exclamo por la sorpresa pero no siguió hablando, ya que alzar la voz le causo dolor, tanto toser le había dejado destrozada la garganta.  
-Es parte de lo que me dijo Sharon que hiciera-Le explico mirándolo con serenidad-, ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo?  
Negó con la mirada, la inocencia de Alice en sus acciones le hacia que su cabeza diera vueltas. Si fuera posible superar el tinte rojo que sus mejillas ya portaban gracias a la fiebre se podría decir que se había sonrojado grandemente cuando la muchacha le deslizo la camisa del pijama hasta despojarlo de ella.  
La morena miro por un par de segundos hacia el sello color negro que marcaba el pecho del muchacho, frunció un poco el ceño y tomo un paño, con el cual sin avisar comenzó a rozar un costado del muchacho, haciéndolo estremecer levemente. Así pues, fue paseando el paño por el otro costado y a la hora de pasar por su pecho, cerro fuertemente los ojos, y fue paseando el paño con el cuidado posible.  
Oz enternecía su mirada cada vez más al verla haciendo esos gestos. Entonces se le ocurrió algo, sonrió con cierta malicia.  
-Alice-Canturreo suavemente el nombre de la muchacha, haciéndola abrir nuevamente sus ojos y enfocar su mirada en la de él-, para sentirme mejor necesitare algo más…  
Su mirada se ilumino un poco por las palabras, su cuidado parecía estar dando fruto y la alargaba de cierta manera estar ayudando, pero recordó algo más de la nota.  
"Oz podrá estar atontado por su resfriado y/o por el medicamento, así que no caigas en lo que te diga".  
-Tengo que terminar…-Fue lo único que dijo y Oz hizo un leve puchero, ella fue inclinándose un poco hacia él para pasar el paño por su hombro y él aprovecho para rodear el delgado cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos y atraparla en un suave abrazo.  
Ella quiso separarse pero el la tenía bien sujeta, entonces no pudo hacer más que quedarse ahí, estática, apoyo su rostro de costado sobre el hombro de Oz, quedando así su nariz rozando levemente el cuello del chico, al respirar, aspiraba el suave aroma que despedía el muchacho, era agradable y su piel desnuda se sentía realmente cálida.  
Por su parte él acariciaba el cabello de la chica, mientras se maldecía por dentro una y otra vez lo mucho que habría preocupado por Alice, los seguros insultos que ella abría tirado al no verlo junto a ella al despertar el alba, entre otras cosas más.  
-Me gusta tu aroma-Dijo la joven de manera repentina, sacándolo de sus agobiantes pensamientos.  
-¿Qué cosas dices, Alice?-Tartamudeo ante esas palabras, no sabía como reaccionar del todo.  
-No lo repetiré-Le refunfuñó.  
-Si lo pones así…-Pausó- A mi me gusta todo de Alice, su aroma, sus ojos, su voz, su carácter… Alice puede ser poco delicada, de mal carácter y grosera… Pero ella es de buen corazón y llora fácilmente, es glotona y todo eso hace que Alice, sea Alice y por eso me gusta todo de ella-Confesó aun teniendo a Alice abrazada, no sabía cual iba a ser su reacción y su corazón latía como loco solo de solo pensarlo.  
Se separaron un poco y se miraron, él pudo notar la inocencia en la mirada de Alice, esas palabras la habían dejado boquiabierta y con las mejillas perfectamente teñidas de carmín.  
-¡Oz!-Exclamó ella llorosa y se abalanzo hacia el mencionado- ¡Eres un muy tonto sirviente!-Chillaba y Oz solo reía divertido.  
Ella volvió a animarlo y pudo notar un poco de dolor en su semblante.  
-¿Aun estas mal?-Consultó.  
-No… es solo que la luz me lastima un poco-Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y entonces Alice se levanto un poco de encima de él y yéndose a gatas por la cama fue deshaciendo los nudos de las cortinas que estaban perfectamente colocadas en el baldaquino. Al dejar deslizarse la ultima cortina la obscuridad invadió el pequeño espacio que era únicamente la amplia cama del joven Bezarius.  
-¿Oz?-Pronunció, estaba muy obscuro y temía un tanto caer de la cama, entonces fue sujetada por la muñeca y con suavidad tiraron de ella obligándola a caer recostada sobre algo, mas bien, sobre alguien, extrañamente sus mejillas ardían a más no poder, solo escuchaba su respiración y el extraño latir del corazón, no el suyo, si no el de Oz, tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de su contratista.  
-Así esta mucho mejor…-Susurro abrazando aún más a Alice.  
Ahora si que tenía en claro que a pesar de lo asqueroso que le dijo que sabía el extraño liquido, parecía hacer milagros. Ella intento levantarse y zafarse de aquel abrazo pero el agarre que la sostenía era más fuerte.  
-Quédate así-Le pidió Oz en tono amable, su corazón latió acelerado y obedeció completamente sumisa ante su pedido.  
-Oz…-Logro articular.  
-Dime, Alice.  
-Tengo… que traerte una camisa… y ponerte eso en la frente…-Fue lo que dijo, pero lo único que recibió en respuesta fue un jalón que la obligo a acostarse de lado sobre la cama, aun siendo abrazada.  
-Ya iras por eso, Alice-Le dijo, aunque no lo estuviera viendo, ella sabía perfectamente el tipo de sonrisa que seguro tenía dibujado en su rostro.  
Ella no dijo más y termino por acurrucarse en el pecho desnudo del muchacho, su aroma y calidez la calmaban de sobremanera, y eso la llevo a quedarse profundamente dormida en sus brazos.  
En un momento desconocido, un fuerte grito se escucho al correrse la cortina de uno de los costados de la cama. No era ni más ni menos que Sharon, que ya había regresado a saber a que hora.  
-¡Pedófilo pervertido!-Grito mirando con odio a Oz.  
-¿De que hablas, Sharon?-Inquirió confundido y temeroso de que en cualquier momento sacase un abanico y le rompiera la cabeza con él- ¡Si no he hecho nada malo!  
Realmente la escena vista no concordaba para nada con sus palabras, al correr la cortina estaba él, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, con Alice casi encima él y completamente dormida, sin mencionar el sonrojo que se había instalado sobre sus mejillas.  
-¡Seguro planeabas quitarle la inocencia a mi pobre hermanita!-Le grito queriéndolo golpear, pero se contenía ya que Alice estaba aun durmiendo-, ¡Vístete! Pervertido-Le dijo, tirándole una camisa de pijama limpia. Él muchacho se vistió al instante.  
-Sharon-Le llamo él.  
-¿Ahora que quieres?-Pregunto no muy de buen humor, realmente le enfadaba eso, pero suspiro pronto y cambió su semblante a uno más amable- Oz-Añadió.  
-Alice no ha despertado…-Soltó con cierta preocupación, dirigiendo su mirada a la susodicha.  
-Es cierto-Le comentó con cierta sorpresa, acercándose más a la cama para mirar mejor a la chica.  
Oz solo optó por tomar bien a la chica y recostarla correctamente para así arroparla, sus mejillas continuaban rojas y al momento de acomodarla, comenzaba a jadear levemente.  
-Se ha enfermado-Musito Oz, sintiendo gran culpa, ya que él se sentía mejor ahora y la chica que se había esforzado en intentar cuidarlo ya no lo estaba.  
-¡Ha sido tu culpa!-Le sentenció la señorita.  
-¿Qué? Pero si ni siquiera la bese-Dijo sin pensarlo, dejando cosas a la imaginación de Sharon y lo ultimo que se escucho fueron los gritos de dolor de Oz al ser golpeado con un enorme abanico.

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
